Sally Acorn
Princess Sally Acorn is the princess of the Kingdom of Acorn, King Nigel and Queen Eleyna's only daughter, and the leader of the Freedom Fighters. Background Sally was born and raised as the heir to the Kingdom of Acorn, as her brother never showed interest in taking over the throne. She lived a peaceful life with her family and enjoyed playing with her father. She was also friends with the scientist Dr. Ellidy, who gave her the AI NICOLE just before he left for retirement. One night, she was woken up by her nanny, Rosie, who took Sally away from Mobotropolis after Dr. Eggman betrayed and banished her dad into the Special Zone. Sally was forced to watch as her home was taken from her and she couldn't do anything. Inspired by Sonic the Hedgehog's heroism, Sally formed the Freedom Fighters and succeeded in rescuing her father and liberating Mobotropolis. Despite her fears, her father allowed her to lead the Freedom Fighters despite the danger, as her father saw the good that she and her team had done. Appearance Sally is a mobian chipmunk with light blue eyes, brown fur, light tan fur around her face and on the underarm of her tail, and auburn hair that originates from a stripe that goes down her back and onto her tail. She wears a blue jacket with a matching hairband, boots with white buckles and toes, and white gloves with her Ring-Blades. As a child, her original outfit is much similar to her child outfit from the SatAM cartoon with the addition of white gloves. Another outfit has included an open blue vest with a collar, with a black tube-top underneath, black sports pants held up by a white belt with a square, golden buckle, and wore a pair of grey and white sneakers as well as her hair being held in a ponytail. Current day, she wears white pajamas with brown acorn symbols. Personality Sally is a strong-minded and very opinionated young woman. She thinks with a logical mind and is often focused with a playful side. She often likes to plan ahead in most scenarios. She often takes the leadership role with not only directing her friends but often trying to resolve conflicts that can cause rifts in her team's effectiveness. Despite her royal status, Sally is a bit of a tomboy who prefers to be a fighter than a damsel in distress. Sally is shown to be kind but headstrong and often pushes herself to think in the most logical way possible in all situations and has had the habit of always working to the end of her own friends' concern. Sally's attitude towards her title of princess is one of duty; she is a firm leader with a strong sense of justice and a warm heart, and loves her people and strives to do the best she can for them. She is very caring as well and shows passion, bravery, and determination, often remaining undeterred by setbacks, and goes out of her way to make sure her friends are safe and happy. While inwardly compassionate, she can often come off as confrontational, overbearing, hard, sardonic and condescending when stifled enough. When her emotions are open, however, she is often only protective of her friends, constantly worried about their well being in the field. Powers and Abilities Despite having only average physical strength, Sally is very agile and acrobatic. She also has skill in basic combat skills, weaponry skills, and hand-to-hand skills. She is a natural leader and tactician, as she is the lead strategist for her team who have won many battles because of her plans. She thinks with a logical mind but has been known to accept the more mystical forces she has encountered. Weapons See Ring Blades Her weapon of choice is a pair of plasma energy blades that come from cuffs she puts around her wrists for her gloves. She got them as a gift from the retired Dr. Ellidy later on after he left Mobotropolis. Her blades have been shown to handle blades like Antoine's sword and can cut through metal alloys. She has been shown to wield them with great efficiency. Relationships Family * Nigel Acorn (father) * Eleyna Acorn (mother) * Elias Acorn (brother) Friends/Allies * Freedom Fighters ** Sonic the Hedgehog (ex-boyfriend and good friend) ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Rotor the Walrus ** Bunnie D'Coolette (best friend) ** Antoine D'Coolette ** Nicole the Holo-Lynx (best friend) ** Julie-Su the Echidna ** Anastasia "Marsha" Vixi (good friend) ** Gold the Tenrec ** Cosmo the Seedrian ** Saffron the Bee ** Courtney Kittredge * Team Rose ** Amy Rose ** Cream the Rabbit ** Cheese the Chao ** Big the Cat * The Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy the Bee * Wolf Pack ** Lupe the Wolf ** Marshall Vixi * Shijin Warriors ** Dulcy the Dragon ** Monkey Khan * G.U.N. ** Team Dark *** Shadow the Hedgehog *** Rouge the Bat *** E-123 Omega ** Samantha Vixi ** Hope Hopkins * Kingdom of Acorn ** Geoffrey St. John * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Orbot ** Cubot ** Egg Army ** Badnik Horde *** Metal Sonic * Walter Nagus Category:Heroes Category:Mobians Category:Females Category:Squirrels and Chipmunks Category:House of Acorn Category:Characters Category:Princess Category:Freedom Fighter